wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wolfhearted
Prologue The day had finally come. Queen Translucence's eggs were finally hatching. The widowed queen watched from the side of the nest as the first two eggs trembled and cracked. Then, as if they were synchronizing, two tiny silver dragonets burst from the eggs and into their mother's waiting arms. She nuzzled the two males affectionately. "Falki and Reykur. Your names will be Falki and Reykur, my little princes." The dragonets responded with a tired squeak as they curled up to sleep. One egg remained, a pure white egg. Translucence only had one chance to get an heir, as King Subzero had fallen victim to an illness and passed away. This pearl-white egg was her last chance. She watched until dawn, waiting for a crack or movement. Nothing. As the sun began to rise over the snowy horizon, the tired queen let out a depressed sigh. "A stillborn. It was never meant to be..." She turned to pick up Falki and Reykur and turned to leave the frost-covered hatchery, when she heard a small crack. Her head turned to face the nest. The egg had cracked and two silver wings emerged. Translucence gasped, rushing back toward the nest. The dragonet seemed to be in no rush whatsoever, taking until the sun had fully emerged over the horizon. The dragonet's scales were as shiny and white as freshly fallen snow, and its sapphire-blue eyes shimmered in the early morning light. It stood up, spreading its pale silver wings, holding them up proudly as light filtered through them. The deafening silence was broken by the dragonet giving a bold squeak. Its tiny voice echoed off the walls and filled the ears of all who heard. The queen scooped the dragonet up into her arms, curling her tail around its snow-white scales. Queen Translucence gave the dragonet a quick sniff. "A princess! Princess Safir. My own little jewel." Meanwhile, as the queen rejoiced, on the other side of the kingdom, a similarly widowed mother grieved. "No! Why!" she cried, tears staining her silver scales. She held her tiny newborn dragonet close to her chest, burying her snout in her talons. The dragonet seemed perfectly normal, except his scales were jet-black, darker than a Nightwing's. "How is my son supposed to be a warrior if he doesn't even look like an Icewing?" the mother sobbed. The dragonet put his small talons up against his mother, looking up at her. She smiled wiping away a tear. "Oh, Steel..." she laughed sadly. "What am I going to do with you?" Chapter One Safir sat out in the palace courtyard, looking at one of the palace's tall walls. Her mother never let her leave the palace walls, claiming she was 'too important'. Safir sighed, the icy wind blowing her Snow Leopard pelts, making them billow in the wind like silk curtains. Reykur and Falki, her twin brothers, wrestled near an ice sculpture of a huge Icewing, who seemed to be guarding the palace doors, staring forward with a cold, lifeless stare. Safir scoffed at them. "I'm a far better warrior than them. And what am I destined to be? A queen? Ha, never." she growled. The idea made her skin crawl. Safir never wanted to be queen. She lived in the lap of luxury and had everything she could ever want, including a pet wolf, who she called Aniu, but there was one thing she could never manage to find. Love. All Safir ever wanted was someone to love. Her mother always spoke of finding her the perfect mate, but she hated the idea of being forced to marry someone she didn't even know. "I really hope she doesn't just come home with someone one day. I'll run away if she does that..." Safir grumbled. Aniu trotted into the courtyard, her sapphire beaded necklace swinging with every step as her leather harness clutched her tight. She sat down next to Safir, holding a noble pose, as if she were the future Icewing queen. "One day, Aniu. One day, you and I are going to run away from this place and find love. We'll be free one day." Safir said, still staring at the snow covered walls. Aniu whined and turned her head. Snow flew up as Reykur and Falki chased each other past Safir. They weren't confined to the palace walls like their sister. Safir scowled at them. They know what it's like to have freedom and friends. But not me. I'm not a dragonet anymore! My ninth hatching day is coming up and I '''will' be free!'' Safir's thoughts were cut off as Queen Translucence strode regally down the stone pathway and up to the snowdrift where she sat. "Safir, I know your ninth hatching day is coming up and I've arranged a competition for your future suitor to be chosen." the aging queen stated proudly. Safir's blue eyes widened. "What?" she growled, anger slowly leaking into her voice. "The test will be rigorous. The possible suitors will have to fight my guards to prove they will be able to defend you, complete an obstacle course to prove their agility, and run a race to prove they will be quick enough to assist you in a fight. I can't wait to see which male will be your future king!" the queen said excitedly, barely able to hold herself still. The time Safir had always feared had come. This was how the Icewing king was chosen, every queen had to go through this. "Mom, you can't just-" "Oh nonsense!" Translucence interrupted. "I know you'll learn to enjoy being around the winner. I'll spread the news around the kingdom right away!" she said, leaving Safir on her snowdrift, completely dumbstruck. Later that night, Safir used her extreme intelligence to sneak both herself and Aniu out of the palace. She gazed around the sleeping kingdom, letting all the sights fill her eyes for the very first time. Mumbled speaking could be heard from a thicket of trees. Safir snuck to observe the bizarre noise and saw a group of male Icewings about her age. Three of the dragons, all with the usual pale Icewing scales, all seemed to be making fun of something. Ugh, the branch is in my way! she thought, lowering her head to see what the males were mocking. "What's the matter, lizard boy? You going to cry to your mama?" the white male said, a joking tone in his voice. The pale blue Icewing laughed. "Yeah, you sure you ain't half Nightwing?" The massive grey male let out a thunderous laugh. Safir had seen this male before. "Hreint!" she growled quietly. "The general's son!" Hreint snickered. "You know, Steel, Queen Translucence is holding a tournament to see who Princess Safir's future king will be. And I'm going to win!" he said in his smug voice, holding a talon to his chest proudly. Safir hated him. He thought he was the biggest hot-shot in the kingdom. The only thing bigger than his ego was how big of a jerk he was to everyone. The princess rolled her eyes. You'll never be my mate, Hreint. Because I'm not going to be queen... Hreint pushed something into the snow and walked away, laughing with his two acquaintances close behind him. With them gone, Safir could finally get a look at what they were tormenting. When she did, it took her breath away. An Icewing with scales as dark as a winter's night sitting right in front of her. The Icewing's ears flicked up as snow began to fall. With a quick warning snarl, he turned around and threw himself at Safir. Chapter Two Safir felt the force hit her directly in the chest as she fell back into the snow. Aniu leaped through the trees, a ferocious bark leaving her muzzle as she bit the dark dragon on his leg. Safir jumped up as the dark dragon screamed and threw Aniu off. She grabbed him by his shoulders and pinned him to the ground. "Who are you? How dare you attack a princess!" The dark Icewing's silver eyes widened. "P-Princess?" he stuttered. "That can't be true, Princess Safir can't leave the palace walls!" "And you think that would stop me?" she growled, eyes narrowed into slits as sharp as knives. He grabbed the talon Safir was holding him down with. "L-Let go!" he gasped. "I can't b-breathe!" Safir growled, showing a mouthful of shimmering, icicle-like fangs. She slowly lifted her talon from the body of the dark Icewing and he scrambled out from under her. "Now," the princess snarled. "Who are you?" The black Icewing held himself low. "Steele. My name is Steele, your highness." His voice was quiet with fear. Aniu growled, drool lining her sharp, white teeth. Steel jumped back. "C-Call her off! Call her off!" Safir waved a claw at Aniu and the white wolf stopped growling and walked to her side. Steele sighed in relief. "Thank you, princess. But... Why are you here?" Safir looked up at the sky. It was a swirl of pink, blue and white as clouds moved out and showed the still starry early morning sky. She gasped and ran back toward the palace without an answer. The sun was coming up and if her mother caught her, Safir wouldn't be able to leave her room for weeks. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, Aniu trailing close behind. She flew into the palace and snuck into her room, carefully avoiding any guards who happened to be up early. After what only felt like a few minutes, she woke back up. Today was her hatching day and she could already hear the loud trumpets from outside. Queen Translucence pushed her door open and smiled at her with pride. "My beautiful daughter, just look at you. You'll be a wonderful queen when my reign is over." Safir sighed. "Yeah, mom?" The queen pulled a rather tight looking sky-blue dress from under her wing. "I brought this for you to wear for your big day today! I made sure to pick a color that best accents your eyes. Here, put it on." Safir struggled into the dress. The white and gold trims on the sleeves itched and the torso was a few sizes too small. "I, um, love it." she said, giving a fake smile. Queen Translucence gave her a proud smile and left to continue preparations for the tournament. Safir sighed and grabbed her Snow Leopard coat and slung it on over her dress, putting her sapphire jewelry on over it. As she groaned and opened the door, there was a dragon standing there. Hreint. He had a deep black cloak on and two metal shoulder pads. He had his usual smug, cocky grin on his face and his icy blue eyes were already shining with a lust to win. He seemed swollen to twice his usual size with pride. "Well hello, princess. Did you come to watch me win?" Safir rolled her eyes at him and began to walk down the hallway. Hreint followed her and put his wing over her shoulder. "Oh, come on, baby, don't be like that. I mean, you and I, we're angels among garbage dragons. We'll be the best thing that's ever happened to this kingdom." She pushed his wing off her shoulder and walked a bit faster. He rushed to keep up with her. "I can see you need time to allow the thought of this to sink in... I'll just meet with you later, my little arctic flower." Safir bared her teeth and walked even faster. This time, he did not follow. She exited onto the balcony overlooking the arena where the tournament would be taking place soon. Nearly the entire kingdom was filling the seats on the side of the area's bowl. A loud gong sounded and the contestants were led out into the arena, all wearing nothing but the scales on their backs. Each one had fire in his eyes, the fires of love and desire to win. An old silver Icewing made his way into the middle of the stone lined arena. "Citizens of the Ice Kingdom, Queen Translucence has called you here to celebrate the ninth hatching day of Princess Safir." The audience cheered, making Safir blush. "And in the ancient tradition of our kingdom's queens, her future king will be chosen through the Royal Selection Tournament." The crowd cheered again. The announcer cleared his throat. "Now, without further adieu-" "Wait!" a voice yelled from the entrance tunnel. Everything seemed to stop as every dragon's head turned to see the owner of the voice. A black Icewing trotted out of the tunnel and took his place in the line of competitors. Steel. Chapter Three Hreint held back a laugh. "You've got to be kidding? You think this shameless display can win the heart of the princess? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You should just be disqualified now!" he laughed. The old Icewing cleared his throat again, this time rather annoyed. "Now, without further adieu, the Royal Selection Tournament begins!" All the dragons ripped forward into the first challenge, the fighting challenge. The large group of guards took off toward the incoming wave of dragons. After a few minutes, the defeated exited the arena as the winners moved on to the next challenge, the obstacle course. Steel excelled at the course, his smaller size allowing him more of a range than larger dragons like Hreint, who also did rather well. Upon coming to the beginning of the third challenge, the three remaining dragons stopped at the starting line. Steel was still in the runnings, but so was Hreint. And this was the final event, the race. The old Icewing approached the final three contestants. "You three are the best of the best and I congratulate you all for making it this far. But only one of you can continue after this event." "Kiss victory goodbye, because here comes Hreint!" he whispered in Steel's ear. Steel chuckled. "I'll be sure to do that, Hreint." The old Icewing got into his stance. "Now, get ready..." Hreint's eyes narrowed. "Get set..." Steel's heart began to race. "Go!" All three dragons tore out of the starting line, with Hreint in the lead. A wide smile spread across his face, but it was soon wiped from his face as Steel speedily shot past him, a smile on his face. He gasped. "What?! Steel! How?!" The crash of the gong signaled the end of the race. Safir leaned forward in her seat to see the winner. It was Steel. Chapter Four Safir smiled and rushed out into the arena to meet her future mate. Steel saw her and ran towards her as well. Just as they were about to embrace, Queen Translucence landed with a thud in front of him, cutting him off from Safir. Her wings were open wide and her face was filled with anger. "I won't have my only daughter marrying this genetic mistake!" Safir gasped. Steel tucked his tail between his legs and slinked away. "The title of winner will be given to the next in line. Give it up for your future king, Hreint!" the queen roared. Applause erupted from the audience as Hreint puffed out his chest with pride. Safir's eyes stung with tears. "Mother, how could you?" she screamed. The queen seemed taken back. "What do you mean?" "You said whoever won, not who you picked! You l-lied!" "But, Safir, I'm doing this for you!" the queen shouted. Safir was nearly blinded by her ice-cold tears. "I don't want you to!" she shouted as she ran back into the palace. The princess charged through the halls of the ice palace, stopping for nothing. Upon arriving at her room, she locked the door and threw herself down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow and crying. Aniu whined and pawed at her tail, her ears pressed back. She then jumped up on the bed and laid down, resting her soft, furry head on Safir's neck. Just then, there was a knock at her door. It was her brothers "Safir, it's us." Reykur said. "Can we come in?" asked Falki. Safir got up off of her bed and unlocked her door, allowing her brothers in, then locking it again behind them. She sniffled. "What do you guys want?" she asked, wiping away a tear. Reykur sat down next to her on her bed. "Safir, what happened out there?" "Yeah, you went from really happy to really sad really fast." Falki added in. "Don't you like Hreint?" She sniffled again. "No, I don't love Hreint. Mother just assumes he's the best choice, when in reality, his muscles are bigger than his head!" she snarled. Reykur moved back a bit. "Woah, calm down, sis. We understand." Safir's ears perked up. "You do?" Falki sat down next to her. "Well, yeah. Lots of girls like us, but we just don't truly love any of them. You just have to tell them. It hurts them sometimes, but it's better than leading them on." Reykur put his talon on her shoulder. "Just let him off easy, ok?" Safir smiled a little. "Ok, I'll try. Thanks, guys." The two brothers hugged her at once. "Aww, we'll always be here for you." Falki said. "Yep. Family has to stick together." Reykur assured. Safir then unlocked the door and watched her twin brothers leave. She left the door unlocked this time, though. She pulled herself over to the large bay window on the other side of her room and just stared out dreamily for what felt like hours. As she felt like she was falling asleep, a strange falcon flew in through her window and landed on her desk. It had a small burlap bag strapped to its back. Safir opened the bag, revealing a small folded piece of paper. She carefully slid her claw under the leather strip holding it together and unfolded the paper. It was a note. It read: Meet me outside the palace gates at midnight. -Steel Safir gasped happily and smiled a bit, rushing to her door, Aniu trailing her. She flung the door open to come face-to-face with Hreint. He raised an eye ridge flirtatiously. "Hey, baby. What're you up to?" he said, leaning on the wall. Safir's happiness began to fade. "I was going to go out into the courtyard." she said as she tried to go around him. He moved him front of her, his snout nearly brushing hers. "Well, I was thinking we could, you know, hang out. What do you say, princess?" Safir took a deep breath. "Hreint, I can't do this anymore." His flirting stopped. "What? What do you mean, baby?" "I mean I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Steel. I hope you can understand..." Hreint didn't respond. He turned down the hall and left her, leaving her free to meet with Steel at the front gate. Chapter Five Safir made her way through the courtyard to the front gate, which was sealed tightly. The large, clumped snowflakes built up on her back, leaving tiny snowdrifts on her Snow Leopard pelts. Aniu's white fur collected snow as she moved, leaving plates of snow on her legs and belly. Safir pushed the gate open just enough so that she could squeeze through. Steel was standing there, waiting for her. The snow had piled up on his head and wings. He gave her a cheeky, embarrassed smile. "Hello, Safir." "Hello, Steel." she said, nuzzling his snout. He shook the snow off his head, sending little snow clumps everywhere. He blushed a little. "Uh, Safir? Do you think I'm a... genetic mistake?" Images of Steel flooded Safir's mind. "No, of course I don't. You're a normal Icewing, your scales are just a different color. That doesn't make you a mistake." "Well, then why did your mother call me one?" he said, looking down at his claws. Safir scoffed. "She was just so confident that Hreint would win, I think she was just frustrated." Steel looked at the sky. The moons were in a clearing of clouds, high in the sky. He sighed. "It's getting late. I should go." he whispered, turning to leave. Safir reached to him. "Steel, wait." When he turned back around to face her, she grabbed his face and kissed him, wrapping her wings around him. When they separated, Safir smiled at him. "Goodnight..." she said softly. "Goodnight." Steel mumbled. As she walked back into the palace courtyard, he turned around and ran, smiling and playing in the snow. "Alright!" He stared up at the moons. "I'm in love!" he yelled. "I'm in love..." As Safir walked back into the palace, she shook the snow from her pelts and claws and made her way to her room. She pushed the door to her room open and hung up her pelts, stretching and yawning. "I'm exhausted..." she yawned. "Hello, princess." an angry voice snarled at her. Safir jumped back, extending her claws and preparing for a fight. "Who are you? Show yourself, you coward!" Hreint emerged from the shadow in the corner of the room, a vicious glare on his face. "So, you can love that misfit, but not me?" She lowered herself to the ground in a battle position. "It's none of your business who I fall in love with! I tried to let you off easy, but you leave me no choice!" He moved closer to her, claws extended as far as they would go. "Let me off easy?! I won, so you have to choose me!" Safir flung herself forward, forcing Hreint to the ground. "No! You didn't win! Steel won! My mother just didn't let him take his prize!" Hreint panted heavily. "If you won't give me your love, I'll earn it myself!" he said, throwing her off and running out of the room. Safir pulled herself off the floor and closed her door, locking it. As she crawled into bed, she thought about Steel and Hreint. Two males fighting over me. How will ''this end?'' She didn't get to finish her thoughts, however, as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Safir snapped awake. She was no longer in her room, no longer in the palace. She was in a misty forest, filled with dark green pine trees. She looked around as a loud, song-like howl broke the near silence of the wind. A massive black and white wolf emerged from the mist, staring directly at her. Its blue eyes glowed with a strange light and its fur seemed to be littered with stars, like it was a piece of the night sky itself. "What do you want?" Safir called out. The wolf continued to look straight at her. "Beware the warrior who is not what he seems." she said. Safir stared at the wolf, confused. "Beware the warrior who is not what he seems?" "Beware the traitor among you, princess. Turn your back on him and you will die." the wolf's voice echoed. She gasped. "Who is the traitor?" "I cannot tell you that, princess. That is something you must find out for yourself." the wolf spoke. "But what happens if I don't find the traitor?" she asked. "Do not fear, princess. The stars say it is not your time yet." the wolf spoke smoothly as it began to disappear. "What? No, please don't leave. I still have so many more questions..." But the wolf was gone. Safir jumped up in her bed, panting heavily. The wolf's voice still echoed in her head. Beware the warrior who is not what he seems... "Beware the warrior..." she whispered. "Who is the traitor? She said I had to find out myself. So that's what I'll do." Chapter Six Safir went to the kingdom's shaman, Barafu, early the next morning. Upon arriving at Barafu's cave, the old blue Icewing looked at her with blind eyes. "Oh Princess Safir. It's been so long." he said in his coarse, old voice. "So what brings you to old Barafu's, hmm?" Safir sat down and sighed. "Barafu, I had a dream last night." He laughed. "Oh, perfectly natural, dear." "No, it was... like I was really there." she said, annoyed. Barafu's smile disappeared. "You did, now? Well, let's hear everything about it." She looked down at her claws. "Well, I was in a dark, misty forest and there was this wolf. She had glowing blue eyes and looked like she had stars in her fur. She told me something..." Barafu's eyes widened. "Well what was it? What did she say?" "Beware the warrior who is not what he seems." Safir responded. The shaman's jaw dropped. "Aleu." "Who?" Safir gave him a confused look. "Aleu. You saw Aleu. She's an all powerful spirit wolf who protects the living and delivers prophecies and omens. What she delivered to you must have been an omen. Tread lightly, princess, for death could be waiting around any corner. Safir nodded at the shaman and left his cave, returning home. Upon returning home, she saw Hreint, a smug smile on his face, like he'd done something he was proud of. "Well hello there, princess. I see you've disobeyed your mother's rules and left the palace walls, hmm?" he snickered. Safir's eyes widened. "Hreint, you can't tell her." He smiled at her again, showing his teeth. "Tell you what, Safir. Come with me, and I won't whisper one word." "And if I refuse?" she asked, clearly scared. Hreint laughed. "Well, if you refuse me, let's just say by high noon, the entire kingdom will know of your little outing." I have no choice. Safir sighed. "Fine. But you have to promise not to tell anyone." He put a talon over his heart. "You have my word as future king." His words made her cringe as she followed him into the underground cellar. The stone walls were lit dimly by the occasional torch and prisoner's cells lined each corridor. Coming to the end of a dark hallway, Hreint forced a heavy wooden door open, the door to the blacksmith's room. The room was relatively empty, one small table in the corner of the room and a furnace in the back. The room was more brightly lit than the dim hallways, lined with partially melted white candles. There was a woven rug on the ground right in front of the furnace with an elaborate pattern on it, alternating between red and white thread. Hreint grabbed a leg of Caribou from a metal dish on the table and sat on the rug, gesturing for her to follow him. He pat the rug with his talon. "Come on, princess. Don't keep me waiting all day." Safri groaned, sitting down next to him. He held the Caribou meat by the bone at the end and held it close to her face. "Now, princess, join me for lunch. I start at one end, you start at he other, and when we reach the middle..." He gave a low, smooth laugh. Safir stared at the furnace, then an idea popped into her head. She gave a similar laugh, as if she were playing along. "Oh, Hreint... I have to admit, your offer is... very tempting." she said pushing him a bit closer to the furnace. "I just prefer my meat... cooked." she said, forcing him to press his tail against the hot furnace door. Hreint's smile disappeared as he sniffed the air several times. His eyes then widened and he jumped up and howled in pain as he tried to get the burning to stop. Safir wasted no time, darting for the door and closing it behind her. As she started to run down the hallway they'd come from, Hreint burst through the door, sending large wooden splinters everywhere. He grabbed her leg, causing her to fall to the ground as prisoners leaned their heads out of their barred doors to see what was causing the commotion. "Got you, you little brat!" Safir struggled and kicked her legs at him, swinging her tail, hoping she'd hit him at least once. He panted heavily, his scales still steaming and red from the furnace. He climbed on top of her, holding her down by her neck. "You... planned that. You little brat! I'm going to-" Safir leaned up and bit his talon, causing him to drop her and scream in pain, his yowl echoing off of the walls of the cellar. She flipped herself over and ran for the exit, Hreint trailing so close behind her, she swore she could feel his breath on her tail. A thought entered her mind. "Steel!" she called, hoping he'd be close enough to hear her. "Steel!" She could keep ahead of Hreint for no longer, for he lunged at her, grabbing the back of her neck. He stood on her back, pressing her face into the cold stone floor as she attempted to scream for Steel again. "It's over, you little-" He gasped. A roar sounded through the tunnels as Steel threw himself at Hreint, knocking him off Safir. He snarled and slashed at Hreint's face, claws snagging his cheek and tearing off a patch of scales. Hreint thrashed, snarling ferociously and grabbing Steele's neck in his jaws. Steel roared and flared his wings, throwing Hreint back into the ground. "Run! That won't hold him for long!" he yelled at Safir. She looked at Steel, then at Hreint, who was already pulling himself off the ground. "No. I'll stand and fight." Steel sighed and grabbed her wing, running towards the exit as Hreint released a furious roar behind them. Steel dragged her out of the metal cellar doors, sealing and bolting them behind him. The doors bent upward and visible claw marks appeared in the metal as Hreint banged on the doors, pushing the hinges to their limit. Steel grabbed Safir's wing again and pulled her away from the doors and the furious dragon underneath. "Safir, what were you doing with that miserable ball of scales?" "He threatened to tell the entire kingdom I left the palace walls. If I didn't, who knows what might have happened..." she sighed. Steel's eyes widened. "And you think he won't now that we trapped him in the cellar?" Safir's jaw dropped. "Then we have to leave." "What? Leave?" he asked. "Yes, leave." she said, the ice-cold wind biting at her face. If I stay, I'll never see you again, and if you stay, you'll be executed. I'll get Aniu and we'll both run away. Today." Chapter Seven After travelling over nothing but barren, white terrain for what felt like forever, the three watched as the snow and ice gave way to mountainous forests and rocky outcrops. They had arrived in the Sky Kingdom. The massive steeples of the Skywing Palace capped with their golden tops glittered brilliantly in the light of the dusk. The three tired runaways took refuge in a mountainside cave for the night, drifting into a restless sleep. They woke to a rude awakening of two small Skywing dragonets poking them with sticks. "Hey. Are you dead?" the red dragonet asked. The orange dragonet poked Aniu, earning an angry growl. "Are you animus dragons?" Safir pulled herself up, rubbing her head. "No, we're Icewings. Who are you?" The red dragonet smiled and set down her stick. "My name's Carmine. And that's my sister, Maple." "And we're princesses!" Maple said in her squeaky voice. "What's your names?" Safir pulled herself close to Maple and Carmine. "My name used to be Princess Safir, and this is my mate, Steel." "Why did you leave? You could have been queen." Maple said. "Well we-" "Get away from my dragonets!" A voice shouted. Queen Mockingbird. "What do you Icewings think you're doing with my dragonets?" she snarled. "Queen Mockingbird, please understand. We weren't harming your daughters. We were just spending the night here and we're-" "Leaving! You're leaving right now!" the queen roared. "Mom! No! Don't hurt Safir!" Maple said, tugging at her mother's wing. "What? Princess Safir?" she asked. "What are you doing in the Sky Kingdom? Didn't you hear? Queen Translucence was murdered last night." "What?" Safir wailed. "Well, who was it?" "Everyone assumed it was you challenging her. So if it wasn't you, who knows..." "Steel! We have to go back!" Safir yelled, grabbing Aniu and Steele and running back towards the Ice Kingdom. Safir ran as fast as her leg would carry her, through rivers and forests, over mountains and under overpasses, before finally arriving back in the Ice Kingdom. As dragons saw her, they cheered for the return of their runaway princess. As they approached the palace, storm clouds began to fill the sky with a menacing black. Thunder cracked as the three entered the front gates of the palace. A low rumbling voice came from the throne room as Steel and Safir made their way down the hallway. When they appeared in the doorway to the throne room, their hearts skipped a beat. Hreint, perched on the throne, a golden crown on his head and a long flowing cape on. Reykur and Falki were chained at his side, their mouths tied shut. He crowned himself king! Safir thought. This ends now! "Hreint!" Hreint gasped. "Well, if it isn't the traitorous princess! When you disappeared, I saw my chance! Now I'm ruler of the Ice Kingdom! Guards! Attack these intruders!" But the guards didn't budge. Hreint leapt from the throne, landing smoothly in front of the guards. "Dare you defy your king?" "You are not our king, Hreint! Safir has returned and she id the rightful heir! Not you!" a scarred blue Icewing growled. Hreint narrowed his eyes and raised his claws, slashing the guard's throat as he fell to the ground, bleeding. Safir roared and lunged at Hreint, grabbing his neck and pushing him to the ground. He pushed her off and attempted to slash at her face, snarling. Safir's teeth sank into Hreint's neck and she felt something tear. Seconds later, Hreint gave up and fell limp, blood trickling from his mouth. Dead. Safir was queen at last. Chapter Eight Five years later... Finally. Safir was going to be a mother by the end of the day. She couldn't be prouder as she watched the two eggs crack in their nest. Steele sat nearby, watching as anxiously as his mate. Aniu and her mate, Malik, a red wolf, already had children, being the parents of eight energetic pups. The first egg, as white as Safir's was, cracked straight down the middle and a pale dragonet jumped out and ran to her father. Steel looked at her, then at Safir in pride. "What should we name her, Safir?" Safir curled her tail close to the dragonet. "What about Skina? It means 'shine'. I think it would fit her well." Steel snuggled the squirming dragonet closer. "That's a wonderful name." The dark grey egg flipped over and a dragonet of the same color fell out. She squeaked and walked over to her sister. The two then began to argue. Safir scooped up the dragonet and held her in her arms. Steel looked at his daughters, a look of pure happiness on his face. "Aleu." Safir said happily. "I want her name to be Aleu, because without her, I wouldn't be here right now. Aleu saved my life. Now it's time for me to show my gratitude." Steel nodded. The two new parents carried their dragonets out of the nursery and onto the icy balcony overlooking the kingdom. The mid-summer kingdom was still cold and little bits of grass grew over the ground. The dragonets peered out through the bars of the balcony's railing and over the kingdom one of them would rule. Chapter Nine "Uncle Falki! Uncle Falki! Can we go on an adventure?" the two princesses asked in unison. Falki laughed. "Alright, little ones. Where do you want to go?" "The forest! Let's go to the forest!" Skina said in her bubbly voice. He laughed again as the princesses grabbed their reindeer coats from the hooks and slung them on over their backs. The two princesses ran ahead of Falki as they left the palace gates and darted into the forest near the castle. As they walked, they came across an area where all the trees and plants were burned. They stepped into the clearing to investigate. "Uncle Falki, what happened here? I'm scared..." Skina whimpered. Falki felt a chill go down his spine. "D-Don't be scared, Skina. It's ok." he said as Skina walked over to the dead forest lining. A heart stopping cracking came from one of the trees as it fell directly over Falki and Aleu. Skina turned around and her eyes opened wide. "Uncle Falki! Aleu! Watch out!" she yelled as she jumped forward, pushing Aleu out of the way just in time. A scream echoed through the forest as Skina's back legs were trapped under the tree and Falki was pinned down by his back, a line of blood trickling from his mouth and a pool welling underneath him. He reached out for Aleu weakly. "A-Aleu... G-Get help..." Aleu's blue eyes overflowed with tears as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her back to the palace, where Safir, Steele, and Reykur were all talking in the courtyard. "Mom!" Aleu cried. "Help!" Safir rushed forward as her heart began to race. "Aleu, What's wrong?" "Skina and Uncle Falki are trapped under a tree in the forest!" she said, her eyes pooling with tears. The three followed Aleu back to the forest clearing where Skina and Falki were still trapped. Safir rushed forward and cradled Skina's head in her talon. "S-Skina? Can you hear me?" Reykur grabbed the tree and tried as hard as he could to shove it off of Falki, but it was no use. He was gone. Reykur felt tears stinging the backs of his eyes. He felt he was crumbling under his own sorrow as he collapsed to the ground. Safir and Steel pushed the tree off the two of them and grabbed Skina, who was remarkably still alive. Falki was recovered from under the tree and the two of them were brought back to the palace. Skina was given immediate care, while Falki was prepared for burial. After Falki's funeral, Safir and Aleu sat in the nursery with Skina. "How is she? Is she going to make it?" Safir asked, still in tears. Barafu wrapped a few more bandages around Skina's legs. "The good news is she's going to survive. The bad news is her lower spine has been crushed as well as her legs. She'll never stand again." Safir buried her face in her wing. Aleu was crying too. "Mom, is this my fault?" Safir wrapped Aleu in a hug. "No, none of this is your fault. You're a hero, Aleu. You were so brave..." Chapter Ten Aleu and her wolf pup, Kesuk, curled up on the floor of the medicine den. Reykur, too, was now dead. The silver prince hadn't lasted long after the death of his brother. Refusing food or water, he died within days of Falki's death. His scales were so dull, he almost looked like a statue. Safir hadn't handled the deaths well either, falling into a deep depression. She would lock herself in her room for days on end, leaving Steel to run the kingdom for her. Aleu nuzzled against her uncle, ears folded back. "Uncle Reykur, this is all my fault." "Don't blame yourself, sis." It was Skina. She had learned to maneuver the palace by using her front talons and dragging herself. "It's not your fault." Aleu felt a wave of rage wash over her. "Well, whose fault is it then?" she growled. "It's no one's fault. I didn't push the tree over and I know you didn't either. It was an accident." the white dragonet said. Skina's wolf pup, Saghani, looked at the grey dragonet and whined. Her deep red striped fur was ragged and scraggly. Barufu walked into the room, carrying a basket of herbs. "Ah, Skina. I see you're up and about again." He reached into the basket and handed her a few dull green herbs. "Aw, Barafu. Do I have to?" Skina whined. "They're so bitter." "You have to if you want to feel better, little princess." Skina sighed, taking the herbs from the old Icewing's hand and eating them. Aleu watched as her sister cringed at the taste of the herbs. She smothered back a smile. King Steel walked into the room, his golden earing dangling low from his ear. "Skina, Aleu, I have good news." The two princesses turned to face their father. "What is it, daddy?" Skina asked. "Your mother and I have been speaking, and we think it's time to get you betrothed." "What?" both princesses exclaimed at once. "We're going to get betrothed? You really mean it, daddy?" Skina asked, a hopeful smile on her face. Steel nodded. "Well, I'm not going to be queen, so I'm not getting betrothed!" Aleu growled. She ran past her father, pushing him out of her way as Kesuk followed, her pale silver fur billowing behind her. Chapter Eleven The palace gates flung open as the princess ran out. The winter night was cold and still, no wind at all. Snow flew in all directions as the grey dragonet charged through the Ice Kingdom. A sharp pain hit Aleu in the side, sending her tumbling over a hill, her attacker in her claws. As she hit the bottom of the hill, she flipped her attacker over and slashed blindly, snow in her eyes. "Hey!" it called. "What did you do that for?" Aleu rubbed the snow from her eyes and looked at the source of the voice. It was a pale silver Icewing, about her age. Her eyes met his in a scowl. "What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked in confusion. The dragonet whipped his talon across his face. Her claws had left three bleeding cuts on his face. "Who are you? What are you?" he cried fearfully. "Makali! Where are you?" A silver and grey dragonet the same age as the one under Aleu's claws burst through the trees and skidded to a stop in front of the princess. His snout lightly brushed hers. Aleu looked into his eyes as she had the other dragonet, but her scowl lightened. His eyes were a warm pine green and they seemed to glow in the dark of the night. "Makali!" the dragonet called again. "Miss, please let my brother up." the green-eyed dragonet said, panting. "He ran into me." Aleu growled, showing the green-eyed Icewing her teeth. "I'm sorry, ma'am. He's blind and can't tell where he's going." He turned his attention to the dragonet on the ground. "It's ok, Sjon. I'll get you out of this." Aleu squinted at Sjon and backed off of him. Sjon scrambled to his feet and darted to Makali's side. "T-Thanks, Makali." Makali looked at Aleu. "Again, I'm really sorry, miss. Is there any way we can make it up to you?" Aleu looked at Makali again, then back at the palace. "Come with me." The two males looked at each other uncertainly and followed the grey princess into the trees. Aleu jumped through the trees and stopped in front of the palace gates. Sjon stumbled through the trees, followed by Makali. "Where are we, Makali?" Makali didn't respond, looking up at the massive ice palace in awe. "You- You're a princess?" "Princess Aleu." she said, holding out her talon to Makali. He shook it sheepishly as she beckoned him into the palace walls. Chapter Twelve WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)